Take Me With You
by RollinGxStaR
Summary: SōsukexOCxGin Oneshot for the moment After Sōsuke left, his sister, Mikiri, has been hurting. Rejected by her fellow shinigami, she becomes depressed. All she wanted was for her former captain and her brother to have taken her with them.


I made this for one of my friends on Quizilla, and I had a lot of fun while I made it. I hope you all enjoy it! And, also, I will most likely be turning this into a full story...eventually.

* * *

Well, time for another lemon scented one shot! This one was inspired by a friend of mine, roylover47330! This one, like everything I like to do, is going to be a little bit different. In other words it's going to be a threesome, and a very sexy threesome at that.

* * *

Whispers were heard all around. Skeptic eyes watched the lone shinigami that walked the halls of the fifth division. A heavy sigh escaped her lips; distrust seemed to follow her nowadays. Almost as if she'd been branded by the whole situation. But for all intents and purposes, she had.

"That's her!" A particularly loud onlooker whispered to her friend.

"Who? I don't know what you're talking about?" The friend replied, his eyes now following the young third seat.

"How do you not know?" The unseated member stared at her friend incredulously. "How do you not know?! That's Aizen Mikiri! Third seat of the third division, _and_ former taichō Aizen's younger sister!"

The friend seemed to gawk as well now. "She's Aizen's _sister_? Why is she still around?! Shouldn't she have gone with the betrayer?"

"She's probably waiting around attack us once our guard is down."

"Yeah, Aizen is probably just leaving her here to wait for her signal."

A pain spread throughout Mikiri's chest. Why did everyone have to point such cruel words at her? She knew just as little of her brothers betrayal as anyone else. And her captain as well…Her closeness with both Gin and Sōsuke placed even more suspicion on her shoulders.

Placing her hands over her ears, she ran through the halls, shutting out all others around her. She threw open the door to the fifth divisions captain's office, running in and shutting it behind her. Tears had formed in her soft honey eyes and were now dripping down her cheeks. "Onii-sama…why did you leave me behind?"

A pale, bony hand clasped over her mouth as another stroked her soft brown hair. "He wasn't gonna leave you behind for long." A very familiar voice whispered in her ear. Before she could even register what was happening her world went black.

* * *

Soft brown eyes fluttered open, a slight drowsiness still clogging her head. Mikiri looked around nervously, unsure of where she actually was. There was a large, plush bed that was covered with the finest silk sheets she had ever felt, a dark wooded nightstand next to the bed, one single window on the wall to her left, and one door on the wall opposite the one the bed was set against. But aside from that, the room was empty.

Shaking her head seemed to clear any remaining tiredness. The first clear thought to really run through her head was the obvious, "Get out of here!", and so she did. Placing her hand carefully on the doorknob, she felt it turning under her light grasp. She stepped back, staring fearfully at the door as it swung open.

"…Nii…sama…?" She was dumbfounded; why was her brother here?

Sōsuke smiled at her kindly as he shut the door. "Imoto…"

Tears were already filling her eyes as she ran to her brother, attaching herself to his waist. "Why…? Why did you leave me, Nii-sama? Ichimaru-taichō too! You both just left…"

He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair lovingly as he did. "I'm sorry, Imoto. I didn't want you to become involved with this, but…" Placing a hand under her chin, he gently pushed her face upward, connecting their lips as he did. "…I wanted you with me even more."

Mikiri stared at her brother, frozen in place. He had just kissed her. Her _brother_ had just _kissed_ her. So, why didn't it feel wrong? She seemed to snap back into focus as she felt two strong arms pick her up and carry her back to the bed. She wanted to protest; something like this just had to be wrong. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Nii-sama…"

Softly placing her on the bed, Sōsuke climbed on as well, hovering over the younger shinigami. Silently smiling down at her, he placed a hand to her soft cheek, stroking it with his thumb as he closed the distance between them. Their lips collided, his tongue sliding through her slightly agape mouth. The warm wet cavern seemed so inviting; he made sure to take his time to memorize every inch of it.

Though she was still trying to convince herself that this was wrong, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck. The way his tongue moved slowly and tantalizingly around hers was quickly clouding her judgment with a haze of lust. She could no longer resist passionately kissing him back. Her tongue rubbed against his, running circles around the moist object invading her mouth.

Her back arched, rubbing her body against his, as she tangled her hands in his hair, kissing him deeper than she had before. "Mmm…" A moan vibrated through her throat as she ground forcefully against his hips.

Sensing the heat spreading through his younger sister's body Sōsuke couldn't wait any longer and began removing her clothes. Breaking apart the kiss he leaned back, taking in her beautiful curves and the way her pale, soft skin seemed to glow in the moonlight that shone through the single window in the room. "You're beautiful, Imoto…"

"I see someone couldn't wait for me." Mikiri stared in surprise at the man standing by the door.

"I-Ichimaru-taichō!" She gasped, attempting to cover her naked chest. A dark blush had spread across her cheeks as she averted her eyes to the ground in embarrassment.

A light chuckle was heard from Sōsuke, his position shifting so he was seated at the edge of the bed. "I just couldn't help myself. You were taking too long, Gin."

Gin's grin widened a bit as he sauntered over to the bed. "Ah, I don't blame you, Aizen-sama." Placing a hand to her cheek he leaned down to press their lips together for a brief moment. "No one could resist Mikiri-chan."

She was so confused. She wanted her brother, so badly it almost hurt. But it was so wrong, and she was having a war with moral, a war which morals were quickly losing. And at the same time, her former captain was here with them, and kissing her at that! "Nii-sama…? Ichimaru-taichō…?"

"It's Ichimaru-sama now." He continued grinning as he took a seat on the bed next to her. "And don't worry; you're gonna like this…"

Looking to her brother for answers, she was surprised to find herself being pulled onto his lap. Gin was already removing her pants while Sōsuke was keeping her preoccupied by sucking and kissing at her exposed neck. "I-Ichimaru-sama…!!" A loud gasp escaped Mikiri's lips as she felt a hot tongue lapping at her warmth.

Squirming slightly, she bit back the moan that was building up in her throat. His experienced tongue was driving her crazy, licking along her opening, teasing her clit relentlessly; it was almost too much for the young brunette. Suddenly she felt two strong hands take hold of her chest, harshly squeezing her breasts.

The moan she was attempting to hold back was released as she arched into the touch. Sōsuke's hands pinched her nipples, rolling the hard nubs between his fingers. Leaning down he licked at the perky nipples, kneading her modest sized chest as he did. Gin's tongue continued to busy itself with taunting her clit while he slid one bony finger into her.

"A-ah!" Mikiri groaned, writhing as he pumped into her, finding herself wanting more and more to thrust into his fingers. Her moans increased along with number of fingers he thrust into her.

The kissing and the kneading stopped causing the small girl to whine lightly. Sōsuke hushed her with one last kiss to her lips before turning his attention to Gin. "Don't get her too excited now, Gin. I'm going to be the one to make her come."

Pulling out his fingers, the silver haired man grinned up at his former captain. "Sorry, Aizen-sama. She reacts so well…" He brought his hand to his lips, licking the fingers clean of Mikiri's juices. "And she tastes real good too…"

She flushed rather darkly, squeaking quietly as Sōsuke passed her to Gin. Gin then placed her on the bed; taking hold of her chest and kneading it as let his tongue explore her mouth. "Mm…" She groaned, rubbing against his hips and feeling his already erect member pressing against her thigh.

Mikiri's moment with him, however, was cut short. He sat up, bringing her up to a sitting position as well before breaking the kiss. Sōsuke then took hold of her, biting at her ear for a moment before whispering, "This may hurt a little, Imoto…"

"I-It's okay…" She stammered, preparing herself for the pain. Slowly and carefully, Sōsuke slid her down onto his painfully erect member. Biting her lip, she screwed her eyes shut; it was so hot and painful, but she knew it would get better.

"Mm…" Even the former captain released a moan, she was just so tight. Giving her a moment to adjust to the feeling, he then proceeded to gently lift her up and slide her back down. Sōsuke groped her breasts as he did this, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as well. The pain was already being replaced by pleasure and her groans were quickly turning to moans.

Gin took her face in his hands, wiping away any remnants of tears as he passionately crashed their lips together. His tongue rubbed against hers, twirling in circles as he did so. She could feel two sets of hands working at her breasts, one set squeezing and kneading and the others pinching her nipples.

It all felt so good, any thoughts of morals had been completely abandoned for lust. Mikiri moaned feeling her former captain nibble on her lower lip while her brother changed positions, placing her on her knees as he continued pounding into her.

Suddenly Gin broke apart their kiss, placing one last kiss on her forehead before directing her head downward toward his throbbing cock. "Go ahead, Mikiri-chan, try it." He huskily whispered, obviously filled with lust.

She moaned and panted, still feeling her brother thrusting into her, but still took his member in her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the head of it, she bobbed her head in rhythm with the pumps of Sōsuke's member.

The ruler of Hueco Mundo groaned lightly as he felt her moving in time with him. The way that she moved, the noises she made while she sucked on his underling's member, the way her body felt under his demanding touch, everything about her was just so amazing. He could feel here body writhing with his thrusts; she was becoming tight again. Increasing his speed, he pushed harder, deeper, his want becoming more and more desperate.

Gin, too, could feel his climax approaching. Mikiri bobbed faster and faster, taking in more of him each time, until she was gagging with every move of her head. She sucked harshly on the cock in her mouth, her hand coming up to pump as she sucked on the head. "Mhh…Mm…" She moaned loudly as she sucked, pumping her hand as she rocked her hips into her brother's thrusts.

"Oh…Mikiri!!" The silver haired traitor groaned, tangling his hands in her hair as he got closer and closer to his peak. He could feel her sucking harder as he gripped her hair tighter. With one last bob and one final pump, he felt himself reach that pinnacle.

Sōsuke pulled her back as Gin shot his seed all over her chest. She ignored that though as her brother continued slamming into her, bringing her to that euphoric peak as well. Tremors of pleasure washed through her body as her muscles constricted around his cock. "N-Nii-sama!!" She cried, gasping in pleasure as she collapsed onto the bed.

The feeling of her walls tightening around him was just what he needed to come to that elated height. "Mikiri…!" Sōsuke groaned, spilling his hot seed into the young woman. He collapsed next to her, panting heavily as he stroked her soft hair. "Beautiful Imoto…"

Gin kissed her lips lightly before licking some of his come off of her cheek. "That was good." His grin grew a bit. "We should do that again sometime."

Flushing even brighter Mikiri turned around and hid her face in her older brother's chest. "…Maybe…"

Sōsuke chuckled, patting her hair lightly. "I'm sure we will."

She looked up as he kissed her lips softly. Her honey eyes softened as she looked up at him, a small smile gracing her lips. "Thank you for coming back for me…I-I love you, Nii-sama…" He stroked her hair softly, nodding down at her. Turning around again, she smiled at her former captain. "And you too, Ichimaru-sama. I love you too."

Carefully stroking her hair his grin grew a bit more. "I love you too, Mikiri-chan."

Mikiri looked down at her chest and wiped at the sticky white seed that was still covering her. "I'm all sticky now…Where's the bath?"

She stared up innocently at the both of them while they sat up and looked at each other. Gin grinned widely as Sōsuke smirked. "I'll take you, Imoto."

"I'll come too!" Gin grinned, following Sōsuke as he carried her to the bathroom.

* * *

And there it is! You won't believe how much I wanted to like stop and make this some elaborate story, but I didn't. Cuz I'm a good girl who does what she's asked…Well, I was actually supposed to learn a song so I could perform it in about…oh, ten hours. Frick, your Narrator is screwed. Anyway! Enjoy! I hope your survived long enough to enjoy this, roylover47330!!


End file.
